Bad Girlfriend
by cullenbanger9
Summary: This is a Rosalie/Emmett OT from Careless Whispers.One Sunday afternoon Rose is feeling naughty and she's armed with a plan and a pair of Red Pumps.Emmett's in for a big surprise. Rated M-you should know why! My entry for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge


**A/N: Twific Auto Erotica Challenge**

**Here is an Out Take of Rosalie and Emmett. It will make more sense if you have read Careless Whispers. **

**Much love to all my Twitter h00rs...love your faces! EFCBanger- you hold a very special place in my heart and I live for our 2am email sessions! Now on with the lemons...cause that is all you will get out of this OT.**

**Warning: Not for readers under the age of 18. Contains Adult Sexual Content.**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**RPOV**

It was another Saturday afternoon, and I was lounging on the couch checking my email on my macbook. Oh, look who requested to be my facebook friend, douche-bag himself. Mike Newton. Access DENIED, bitch. He seriously needs to get the memo.

"Hey, Rosie baby…" called Emmett, as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I need to do some work on my Jeep. Is it cool with you if I work on it in your garage?"

"That's fine. You know I have all the tools, hell I bet I own better tools than you do!"

"How in the world I ever landed you, I will never know. You are the world's perfect woman."

"Damn straight, baby."

Damn he looked good in his worn jeans and fitted wife-beater. Rawrrrr, my inner kitty wanted to attack him so badly, but I didn't just want him on the couch. I had a plan and i was anxious to execute it. Just the thought of how my plan would play out got me all hot and bothered.

As I saw Emmett make his way to the garage, I slid off my couch and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I pulled out a pair of ragged daisy dukes from my closet, and my old uniform shirt from when I worked at my uncle's mechanic shop. I may be a chick, but I know my cars. I slid on my outfit and tied my shirt in a knot, exposing part of my midriff. I slipped on my red peep-toe pumps and pulled my long golden locks into a ponytail.

I walked over to my full length mirror for approval. Damn, I was one smokin' hot bitch. Watch out Emmett, Mama's coming to play!

As I walked down the stairs I could hear music playing from the garage. I knew the exact playlist that Emmett was listening to. It was appropriately named, 'Fuckhot'. It was a compilation of all the songs that always made me want to fuck in one way or another. I began to feel fervent and exceptionally giddy.

As I approached my heated garage, I grabbed my tits, gave the girls a perk, and gave my tight ass a shake. My inner kitty was purring to infinity and beyond. It wasn't like we hadn't had sex in awhile; Emmett gave me a good fucking this morning before our shower, but I wanted him all the time.

I opened the door and walked down the steps. The music was at a high volume so I was certain Emmett didn't hear me enter.

I walked over to the corner of the garage. Emmett had the tool cart pulled close to him, in front of his Jeep. He was bent over, peering into the engine. I noticed the jeans he was wearing were a bit tight in the ass. Mmm, mmm, mmm.

I loved watching him work on cars. It's very sexy to see him either bent over under the hood, or laying on the ground under the car. The latter is most titillating, because I could only see him from the waist down. Naughty thoughts consumed me. _Ha! What's new? You are always thinking naughty thoughts!_ There is just something about him working in the garage that gets me aroused, just thinking of him being a manly man.

"Looking for something in particular?" I asked as I walked up behind Emmett while he rummaged through the tool cart. I ran my fingers down his bare arm lightly stroking him.

"Got it. What are you doing out here?" Emmett practically stuttered as he looked up with a wrench in his left hand. His eyes were about to pop out of his head and his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Just thought I would come and see if you needed some help," I answered as his eyes traveled up my long silky legs, up to my tits that were about to pop out of my shirt.

"Fuck, Rosie" he growled.

Just then, I heard the song that would set things in motion. I grabbed a bottled water and moved toward my monkey man.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it_  
_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll_  
_Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._  
_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town._  
_Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._  
_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's_  
_Comin' back to my place tonight!_

I took a sip of my water and started to pour the rest over my exposed tits. Emmett grabbed my hips pulling me closer to him. He untied my shirt and ripped it off of me, as if it was on fire.

He pushed me up against the driver-side door of his Jeep and unclasped the front of my red lace bra. My tits sprung free like they'd been held hostage for years. Emmett's large hands found them in an instant and practically mauled them. He knows I like it rough. He pushed me harder against the Jeep and attacked my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. I won as usual, and as I drew my tongue slowly out of his mouth he began to work my nipples with a vengeance. I dragged my nails down his hard chest and grabbed his rock-hard cock. As I did, I heard him growl.

"Fuck my tits, Em," I demanded.

Emmett pushed off of me and grabbed the stool from the corner of the garage. I leaned backwards so my back was resting on the seat. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and removed them. He stood straddling my chest,and I leaned up to meet his cock with my large tits.

"Mmmm, look at your hard cock, dripping all that nice pre-cum. Are my big titties doing that to you? Is the thought of me wrapping these big, soft tits around your cock making that happen?"

"Your tits are fucking amazing baby. I love how hard your nipples are. You are so fucking perfect."

I raised my hand to his mouth and demanded him to spit. I then rubbed it between the valley of my tits. Emmett took a hold of his dripping cock and started to rub the head all over my nipples, leaving them glistening with sticky pre-cum.

"Oh yeah, baby, make them nice and slippery. Rub that hard cock on my titties."

He slipped his cock in between my tits, allowing me to collapse them around him. The feeling was unbelievable. "Fuck that feels good."

Emmett and I both looked down at his cock sliding between my two meaty globes. I looked up at him, watching the ecstasy in his eyes as he pounded my chest.

He started fucking my tits much faster now, slapping his thighs into the bottom of my jugs. His cock slipped out of my cleavage, and I quickly took him into my mouth, sucking him off like the pro that I am.

"That's it baby, make it nice and wet," said Emmett. I spat on his cock before putting it back between my breasts.

"Keep fucking them, Em. Screw my big titties, baby." I moaned as he continued to bang the shit out of my tits.

He put his hands on my shoulders and started to fuck my cleavage with intensity. The slapping sound of his tit-fucking-assault filled the room, and was only rivaled by us moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer," growled Emmett.

"That's it baby, shoot that hot load between my big titties for me. Show me how much you love screwing my big fleshy breasts. Give it to me baby. Fuck them. Screw my fucking tits," I screamed as I forced my tits together even tighter around Em's exploding cock.

Emmett's cock erupted between my jugs, sending a blast of jizz onto my cleavage. He pulled his cock out of my cleavage and started jerking it off onto my tits. I held them together as he emptied his load onto my massive bosoms.

Emmett was spent, and he rested his cock on top of my breasts as I rubbed his semen into them. "Damn, Em, that blast felt amazing between my titties."

Emmett picked me up off the stool and carried me back to the Jeep. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he unlatched the bed gate. He lowered me onto the edge of the Jeep bed and unfastened my shorts. He slid them down my toned legs and reached for my fuck-me pumps.

"Leave them on. I want you to pound me hard with them on."

I took his cock into my hand and started pumping it fiercely. I rubbed the head of his cock onto my bare pussy lips. The friction was energizing.

I slid his cock into my drenched pussy and moaned at the feeling of him being sucked into me. Em's cock was easily 8x2 and I loved how he filled my tight cunt. He began thrusting into me with intensity.

"That's it fuck me good, baby. Harder, damn it," I moaned and he immediately increased his speed and rhythm.

"God I love fucking you, you dirty slut"

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me in the cunt hard, Em," I yelled as he pounded my twat.

Emmett moved his hand to my ass,slid a finger inside and I came immediately. It was fucking amazing.

As I rode out my slutastic orgasm, Emmett whispered for me to get on all fours. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him roughly before he pulled out of me.

I got on all fours and shook my derriere in his face. He slapped it hard before placing his cock at my ass crack. He took each cheek and squeezed them around his cock, fucking them like he'd just fucked my tits earlier. "Oh God, Em, that feels amazing! Please put it in my asshole, Emmett," I begged.

"Ooh, you're such a little slut, Rose. You want me to stick my hard cock into your little asshole? You would like it if I fucked you up your ass, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Em, please fuck my ass. NOW!"

Emmett positioned himself over my posterior and placed the head of his sloppy cock at my asshole. I reached around and spread my cheeks as far apart as they would go. He slowly eased his hard-on into my tiny anal bud. The feeling was magnificent. He had his head in my anal passage and started to force more of it into me.

"Oh yeah, fuck my ass. Fuck it hard," I moaned.

He pushed his cock in all the way and,his balls rested on my pussy lips. "Fuck! You like that don't you, you slut?" He asked.

"Fuck yes. Now fuck it, Em. Fuck my tight, little asshole," I begged even more.

Emmett pumped his cock in and out. He was fucking my ass hard, letting his cock piston in and out of it.

I screamed in pleasure as he drove his cock into my behind. He planted both of his hands on the Jeep bed and fucked me just like I wanted him too.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he screamed.

He pulled his dick out, and I quickly turned around to face him.

"I hope you're thirsty, because I'm going to fill your mouth with cum like you've never seen it before."

"I'm thirsty for a throatful," I said.

"Come on Rosie; take my hard cock in your mouth."

"You wanna fuck my mouth, monkey man?"

"Fuck yes."

I took his cock into my mouth and fingered my pussy while he fucked my mouth. I was using only my mouth to suck him; no hands. I flicked his cock with my tongue as he pounded my mouth. He continued to fuck my throat, and hit the back of it, sending me into my own orgasm.

I moaned long and deep as he continued to fuck my mouth. I rubbed the flat of my palm across my slick pussy, getting it nice and wet, and placed it on the base of his cock. I began stroking him with one hand, swirling my lips and tongue around his head, while reaching around with my free hand running my fingers up the crack of his ass, pushing in slightly when I reached his hole. The dual stimulation sent him over the edge and he fucking exploded deep down my throat.

Emmett pulled his dick out of my mouth, and the suction I still held him with made a loud popping sound as he pulled out of my lips.I licked my lips and smiled broadly at his sexy ass. He was bent over at the waist, grabbing his knees and trying to catch his breath. He rolled his eyes up at me. "Fuck Rosie, that was the best fucking head ever! "You're one hot bitch," he said, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. I loved making him cum, and let's face it, I could suck-start a fucking Harley.

* * *

**And there you have it...a straight dirty lemon. Now you now what I expect you to do...hit that green button down there and review. You never know if I will give you another R/E OT if you show me enough love. And don't forget to vote for Bad Girlfriend in the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge! Open Voting runs from 2/17-2/26. Winners will be anounced on my hubs birthday 2/28!**


End file.
